


Bohemian Rhapsody

by FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: I took hours of my life, Multi, Other, Worth It, and it was, makes it funnier, to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken/pseuds/FreddieMercuryStoleMyChicken
Summary: The entire Bohemian Rhapsody script except I ran it through google translate. It's funny, I swear you'll laugh.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bohemian Rhapsody

In the afternoon

Philadelphia at 7 p.m.

Its purpose is to provide full-time assistance to the world.

Wembley recognizes the Princess of Wales of Royal Highness

David, here you are.

Sorry! Loser, Pakky!

I am not Pakistani.

Dinner is ready.

I am not a hungry mother.

Hmm, where are you going?

And his colleagues. Woman?

Mom, I'll see you.

Kiss your meatloaf.

I will be late

You are always late.

Hello father. How did it tennis?

Farukh again?

Now it's Freddie, dad.

Freddie or Farrokh ... That night they went to show what we're

Good pig, nice bath.

This is what you need to do.

Yes

How did it help you?

Yes, they are better than last week.

They are a great team. Yes, it's not scary.

That

What can I bring you?

Half-liter camp.

thank you thank you

What a pity, what a plow.

Humpy Ponch?

Humpy bread.

He is in love. Sikonon Akbar.

Humpy Ponch? Are you happy?

No no.

No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, no, no, no, no, no, no no no no no.

What? 

He is a man.

I don’t know if I can do that.

This is the first time.

But did someone else wear long clothes?

That's weird.

Confirm?

I'm sorry. Oh, I'm just looking for a group.

They are usually behind.

I love your coat.

Vivaro sin.

Then it works.

Thank you.

I think so.

The relay must withstand concrete carrots.

There is room for improvement.

Something was good on Saturday night.

I can give you your name.

I liked the game.

Thanks.

Honestly, I've been looking at you for a while.

laugh.

This makes sense for dental students.

You're an astronomer, aren't you?

Yes. Does it hurt?

I think yes.

Design and training here.

This is not the case.

I also write songs.

You may be interested

It was really a fun one.

You have five minutes.

In our solo, you can sing.

Then you need a new one.

Do you have any ideas?

How about me?

It's not without reason being a tooth of, friend.

♪ know what to do ♪

♪ sorry ♪

♪ Well do you ♪

♪ And it will be fine ♪

Yes old skin.

Most places are bigger than the edges.

I think so.

Do you play this bass?

This is not the case.

Sorry. thank you.

That is why I did not find a way to go with me.

How can I help you? Oh!

Larn in such a way that some of the new has already been done.

And what do you think?

This part of women does not believe.

Or not.

I don't think so, do I?

I think you want.

Stay here

Smart ass.

One thing.

I?

You have such a wonderful shape.

I like your style.

Because I tell you all things, that He was no fear.

What do you think?

Oh, yo. Thank you.

Hello everyone.

Recent we have a few mouths.

This is John Deacon, our bass player.

So we have a new vocalist ...

However, manufacturing Boole Bulsara sit ... ...

However, manufacturing sit Bulsara.

Right.

Roger that. The biggest cock.

Hi Roger!

All Hello, beautiful people.

Where is Tim?

Packer who is it?

Ready, Freddie?

Lest ye make in it.

Not yet alive

♪ I have been told a million times about all road problems

♪ The mind becomes a little wiser. It gets better a little every day.

♪ If I sit in a million rivers

He also topped over a million miles of him.

Where did the lyrics start? Error error!

♪ Bread and butter from a new error.

He sold a million bottles at the store

But I didn’t see his face that day to see if there was at least one window

He has to tell you what people are telling you

He will become a star

♪ Say you are satisfied

Where to stay in your current position;

He's not alive ye

You are now alive ♪ people who learn the song, Freddie.

Please lately.

These are ponds for fish!

This is counterclockwise, I think you'll find it, John.

Oh, is it? Thanks, Brian.

Do you want this, I beg you, I beg you.

It is not at all. Good work.

We sell everything from Glasgow pubs and south to sleep ... and I am in the middle of nowhere, you choose a sandwich!

And if I just do not think the problem is not enough.

What do you think, Jean?

List.

We can not buy list.

We can find a way.

How many things but he can help you think out of this van?

I hope you are joking.

It was three months salary.

It can be perfect.

You don't like it at all.

Remember tonight. go!

I thought Thai: Why do they listen?

No, he did nothing.

Can we try again? It is clear.

of course.

That's it.

it is good.

You need to experiment.

Go forward, ah, we are around.

The center of death is the last one.

explosion!

Yes!

Which is better?

To save more time

The studio opens at 8 pm. There are 30 minutes left until 00.

he is right

Sounds good? Yes

Forest, RT, who are these kids?

The Student Union did something extraordinary.

As for the demonstration. You:

Brother, I woke up all night.

Does the new name mean queen?

"Commander's height".

It's so hard ... և I can't think of anyone worse than me.

This is the most functional bed.

Beautiful

I think it is possible.

I have to go to work. I do not allow it at all.

Would you help me if I was fired?

I will always be with you!

I'm going ...

I'm going to be late.

When you are beautiful.

When I was a girl ...

I walked around the house և hid և ... He couldn't see me.

Beautiful woman.

Please tell me a story about them being big .....

I have.

Thank him for the beautiful birthday cake

I have.

Then tell the story of her daughter's book.

Freddy, he can read lips.

Maria ...

I can't say when I waited for Farokh ...

Faroeh?

Can't Farokh tell you that he was born in Zan Anzibar?

No, no, I once knew a woman named Zanzibar in a minute.

My idea is that Freddie was born in London.

Oh, shut up she’s 18 years old.

Our family is Indian Percy.

Mother. Mother. Mother. Maria ...

Please mother ...

Here. Take a look.

Yes. Yes. Help! Please.

No one is stopping, we have to see them.

One thousand years ago, the Persians fled from Persia, India, to escape the oppression of the Muslims.

Right? Terrible

Then why did you leave Zanzibar?

We didn't go

He is very young

We were evicted with only our clothes behind us.

In fact, he is a very good boxer.

He must be.

His opponent has been looking for teeth and trying to enter.

It is definitely a goal.

How old is his picture?

I think three or four years.

true? Is boxing already in this century?

well

HG?

I don't look back.

Keep going.

So your last name is not enough now?

This is just the name of the step.

No, this is not right.

I have changed according to law.

I have a new passport.

Cough, how old are you?

... I do not believe.

For example, this is the first place in the country.

I sent the good boy Farouk to him.

He is very smart and rebellious

Do you have something

Horseshoes, horseradish, horseradish mangrove.

They are not the only ones in the world.

You have questions?

The cake is always good.

You are welcome

for a while.

Freders Parsi.

Phone (s.

This is not the case.

Freddie told me that you are a scientist.

This is actually astronomy. Seven

The first time you can do it.

When? .That's smart.

On the other hand, regarding the question

I want to see this photo.

I am American.

I know.

5 minutes Japanese girl

Cash...what are you going to do?

homework.

Just a conversation.

What do you see?

Well, little Richard (AnnaRichardybahbahhahh

No, Richard, yes.

And her first reading

I have an apple.

One of our EMI employees.

We gave John Reid our program.

He protected Elton John.

Thank God.

Reng Reid met us... the time to check us was slow.

Cholestasis. Bannghiemtucchu!

Thank God!

12:00 ???? Me? I? I? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

need. "Buôitruyrnahl Atomic Chemistry"

You see, then

Brian, you are a little angry.

Good life

You are definitely unique

Tangine

I will polish!

Fred, I don't know how cute he is.

Everyone wants to be surprised.

You look like an angry deer.

This is your best experience.

Are you overwhelmed?

Can I go to church on Sunday?

This is a princess

You need Freddie's Mercury.

Do you have a gift?

For everybody

Tell me a story ... or what is the difference between a wife and a rock star?

Let me tell you what happened.

We competed in four different teams in different outfits.

They went to the last room ... I don't think they joined them.

These are:

we are a family

But it’s different.

yours

Paul Blanter ... meet the queen ... our new name.

Paul watched these activities every day.

Help:

If I can direct it to the radio ... I can take you to the TV.

The most popular pop? Mugamozha.

Dana?

... Grandmothers ... was the biggest TV show in the country.

No one has heard of you before.

You see, I'm happy with your interest.

If all goes well, all goes well ...

I was thinking about the Aponia ad.

I want more

Each team needs more.

Not all groups are kings.

Listen, I know. Fast - fast.

I know that this is the mission of the BBC.

We have avenues. It is about the horse!

The staff needs to explain.

We will do it soon. Freddy, Sir.

Hi guys, this is a copy.

It is necessary to work with guests.

We know how to run our devices.

Do you want to break your lip?

I do not understand why we cannot run at this time.

The public is not aware of this difference.

We understand the difference in blood.

This is the BBC.

Here's what he did. Article?

Do not worry.

Freddy, everything is fine.

Make sure no one is looking at your mouth.

How to make things with lots of trash, old hats.

This is the BBC.

.I'm tired.

you go

that smells good.

She was a wonderful queen

Spices, Gelatin

Dynamite with radiation

. Take care of your broken heart

Oh yum giri

Number two above the waist.

Charge the camera.

Kirara! Nobody wants to see this restaurant.

He patiently released his hat

. Dark story

And appropriate cases

Gas is running out

. Very small, wild

How do all these people sing

I know it's costing money ... if only I knew myself

I could not sing when I tried.

I'm what I've always wanted.

I'm not afraid of anything.

All I see is spending time with you.

not removed

not removed

You can be the love of my life.

Freddie

Which finger should I put on?

Fingers go.

will you marry me

Maybe!

Do you want to leave this page?

Freddie, very good.

I like this

Let me wash

Oh, I promise

No problem or anything else.

I love you, Freddie.

Love your goodness.

We work well.

Your phone is free.

There are crystals.

Gaius!

Oh right. My mistake.

Where is the bathroom?

Oh, in the hallway.

I came. At home

Do not feel compelled.

Ave Maria. What is your father?

So, very good. thank you.

OK. What's going on, Braien?

If they answer the phone, you know it.

This is the right time, guys.

John Reid said today.

Because he is, in a way, in his mind.

It's not a little Braien.

We booked a trip in the United States.

Is the list a hit in the US?

Yes!

Yes!

Yes!

Did this happen?

What if someone wants to drive a car?

I love you don

I love you houston

I don't like you Denver! Here's the big deal!

big number?

And if you sell at night, CREOLE:

I want to come here to visit him.

He really loves us.

Portland doesn't like you!

Big and Ass!

We love you New Orleans!

I love you Atlanta

Word, may God bless you and come here.

I love you pittsburgh!

Roger! Yes I do!

It's me. You just passed

How are you?

You can't have fun

Nothing is as interesting as America.

Greetings to the boys

I love you.

To God, the individual. I love you.

A good day.

You are new I did

We saved a room.

Beautiful. Is it good.

Now we are all ...

Jim, this is Foster.

You see, this is the group's lawyer, Jim Christ.

A good day.

You have to stop them, whoever calls it.

What's his name?

No, we can always call him Jim Christ.

This is not ambiguous, let alone the fact that all events were generous.

Miami

Below you is called the mother.

Is it always the same after sunset?

Miami Beach.

hmm

Anyone can see that a good name ... let's start. ... need to see something special.

However, many more ... ... sees as queens.

This is in our blood.

There will be a mortal queens.

No.

We can do better.

This is the show

Red works

Readings This seems to be related.

These are, I do not wish to be again on this matter.

Repeat.

Examples are taken.

Modelsdi's work.

Let's model.

I love the view.

Let's say ...

One night show.

Ye know nothing at all, no one wants to.

I just works.

Brand? That’s what I want.

No, don't get me wrong about your treasure.

The stone is a tragedy in the scale and weight of the records ... ... ... for Greek pathos from the sale of Latin poetry ... in the unrestricted joys of musical theater.

It is a musical experience. Yes.

More than one record.

Because everyone ... ...

Hmm.

What comes in its place belongs to whoever thinks in it.

By changing categories, we will force the blood that speaks in this language to cross boundaries ... with us if we wish.

There are no musical instruments that could be in our ghetto.

It. Queen because no one knows what a certain medium means.

What do you think, John?

1 ... I agree with the group.

of course.

What are you, uh ...

you love Me. Hmm.

Happiness puts the brave first.

Surely no one is afraid of your unique taste ... ...?

I'm sorry.

You're funny.

roll?

And to protect himself from any worries, he started turning around.

Okay, I know it didn’t run. Not even close.

Roger, you're here. it's OK.

Freddie, take it. Master bedroom.

Brian, this is you.

John, you're down.

And ... John, all for you.

The small rooms are not that cool.

Very.

Mmmm.

Oh that's great.

Love my soul, you hurt me

You broke my heart

Now you leave me

love my life, don't see it

Again,

Again,

Don't take me out

♪ Because you do not know

What does this mean for me?

Hmm

Cute

Why were you called?

I love my life. I wrote to Mary.

You say so.

Do not understand me, Paul.

Mary knew for sure that no one else was coming.

I know you, Freddie Mercury.

think you think so

No you do not know me

You see only what you need to see.

We work together. He is.

I am totally devoted to this song.

There is no objection.

And you don’t like it because you want your song to appear in the album!

But not Roger. what is that

I like my car.

Maybe not strong enough?

What does "not strong enough" mean?

I know I will be late. What happened to me?

Discuss the songs on Roger's car.

Is he strong enough? I asked.

If I am here, sorry.

How new is your song?

"You call me cute...

"I like cheese."

it is good. sensation

"When my hand uses your oil gun..."

He is really smart, isn't he?

This is a metaphor for Bright.

Roger, it's a bit strange.

What do you use this car for?

Free.

It can kill them, but to record the album?

Statistically, most of the teams and not to faint, but it does not fail.

Why do you say that

The Roman, here groups who do not have it unless it be the place of the one, who after the shocking Esther the queen.

Of Roger, how do you know to excuse yourself?

Why?

I know, is not enough.

... they are strong enough?

What does this say?

No coffee maker!

Good ♪

♪ I went

Fame ♪ face reality

Fame ♪ oh oh oh

I don't want to die ♪

♪ Sometimes I don't want to be born at all ♪

What's next?

which is great.

penya. I like.

Press the button, Freddie Mac.

I know where I am

I know ... hit, hit.

that's all right.

well. Okay ...

You can play while typing.

Well, yes. I wrote this section.

Weti.

that's all right. you are happy

I feel good

It's almost perfect.

man?

Yes, add a rock.

I was always ready for that, Fred.

Leave the body.

Law. that's all right.

Put it on my body. I made it.

Not so

I do not get it. I made it. Another soul, right?

Good - gives more hearts.

I could. We are fine?

Roy, are you okay?

Oh, then there is opera.

You will love it.

Opera section?

I know this sounds crazy. I love that, Fred. I love it

I do not know. This can fail.

It might work. I love it!

What are we losing?

No.

If you say so.

Okay, come on.

Deafness.

How so

Freddie? Superior

Can you be taller?

When I grow up, only dogs can hear me.

Give it a try.

Freddy's words. Sorry.

Next, fold the tape.

Repeat song 24 "Fred's Thing".

how was it

May I? the above.

Jesus! How many Galileans do you want?

Freddie wants to do more.

Do you still have ink cartridges?

I have to say that the tape is worn out.

It is no longer impossible.

Of course, I can't afford it.

Three weeks ago.

"Fred's Thing" 26. orc.

another.

Another 1.

toe

Go forward and follow the path.

Who is Kalilao?

It seems my peanuts are on my chest now.

We did it? It is right.

he loves you.

It is right.

so cute! so cute!

Messiah.

Okay ...

I don’t know much about that ... here’s the post that promised us.

, Ok, better than our promised album.

Better a poor horse than no horse at all.

This is a wonderful bloodbath.

Messiah. This is a great post, Ray

We prefer "masterpieces".

Expensive, but ...

"Bohemian ..."

Harpsney.

Harpsney. What?

It's epic. This will last forever.

Six minutes of blood.

I'm sorry for your wife if you think it will last for six minutes forever.

You know?

We have to leave it whole.

He can, and I don't know ... who he threw the radio at for three minutes, and time.

Earth What do you do?

Scaramouche?

Copernicus?

Smile Uma!

Ishmilla?

Bismillah.

All right.

Bismillah.

But why is this? With Bismillah?

To get a real basis for the Marian dimension.

The issues have been removed by explaining the mystery.

This rarely worries customers.

Usually in three minutes.

GO

So we need a radio.

The call for 3 minutes, and Ray have the idea.

I think that it is the love of my life ".

no.

Well, John, what about the music?

You are my best friend? Did you know that?

"You set me up."

Stability.

Do you like the car?

Just kidding! Oh gosh.

I love it

Well, the song is similar. The young people can play sound turned on their car.

Bohemian Rhapsody will not be such a song.

Bohemian Rhapsody's team of choice.

That is. Or is my best friend. This is money.

Vacation time.

Or walk.

MacArthur has a field seven minutes.

And so well.

For it is not bohemian music. gift

But hell no one can open a cloud ... it's a game almost from the moment 6 viable nonsense!

An extraordinary number? Who is stupid!

I lost it and threw myself This is a record, what should I say this?

Do we not have the right to rely on this power?

The dark side of the moon ... wasn't it Ray?

Hooray.

Yes, I love what I recorded.

Unfair.

No, the ball has your heart.

Of course, there are other states from a court perspective.

Ray Foster is a big name in the music industry, but the average person is ...

I say the Queen's name in reverse ...

Stab.

Oh, we will be your favorite friends.

Can he do it? number.

We know, even if it's not for anyone.

It is called Bohemian Rhapsody.

And anyone called the Queen will be lost forever.

Does the Attitude Artist Protest, Wife?

They are even known to be tied to a contract ... but who knows what's happening in the minds of mysterious record artists?

Mark these words.

If not, and don't let anyone know that you are interested in the Queen's name ... since the end of the year.

Christ!

You can remove it from our copyright!

Public area! fool!

You can attack your golden disc!

You are wrong, Foster!

fool!

You will never set a gold medal record... You are an intermediate talent!

And I think I worked with Hendrix.

In today's studio

Singer Freddie Mercury (Freddie Mercury)!

So, what did you find for us today?

Do you have a new job?

I really shouldn't

Forbidden fruit? Don't tempt me!

"I'm in love with my car!" On the other hand.

"Bohemian Rapids".

I didn't know that Freddie knew Kenny very well.

The BBC does not copy it.

I do the same.

In fact, no one will play with it ... Harmony radio and broadcast it.

What happened?

There is nothing wrong with that.

Six minutes.

Six minutes?

I would get angry to play.

Yoo, be careful.

I forbid it. Let's hear it.

Women Special Women ... For the first time in my life ... ...

Bohemian Rhapsody?

Is this real life?

Is this just an idea? ♪

The stone that you think is cooked in front of us?

Ho so you think you love me you might die?

My child

This is my baby ♪

It's time to dump her and move on

I just have to say

Yes

How many things are not his lovers?

That may be enough.

No wonder

♪ everyone can see;

No wonder

♪ tells me nothing

Whatever the wind ♪ ♪

Tom, Jerry, can you?

Freddie, when will I see you?

I will get home soon.

Do you call Romeo and say I miss you?

Do you miss me

What stupid question?

That's right.

I love you.

good night

Good morning lord

Clean up the mess and delete a friend.

wear.

According to Brian... he is the most creative person in history.

All night...

I don't know if I will speak out.

Then...

Love ندي love my life, you hurt me

"You give me my heart

♪ now i

ڻرڻYou love your life, don’t you?

Update, rebuild

♪ Don't wear me, they can sing.

Tens of thousands of.

That all the songs.

The real number.

Blandit, What is done?

♪ love of my life, do not leave me

♪ stole my love

♪ ♪ Leave me alone, it's been a while.

Speak ye

Speak ye

I have thought a lot.

I have two.

Carl, you are.

I know for a while.

But I do not want to admit it.

Nice. This goal has been followed.

"I love you, but ..."

"I love you, Mary, but it is the case."

"I love you, Mary, but also to meet other people."

"I love you, but I ..."

This is mainly because there is one part of it.

No one, not to eliminate.

Do not forgo.

You promised me that I would never take it off again.

What do you want?

Almost everything.

I want to have you to be a part of my life.

Why?

We are in each other.

And all this thou.

Us.

It is very difficult life.

What do you think?

Is he gay?

The house is beautiful.

Isn't that great?

Mary has already moved to the next house, you can visit me and the cats.

Uh oh?

Each cat has its own room.

And he said in the kitchen ...

Next to Miko.

Tiffany, Marcus, the moment everyone is upstairs.

Is Caton's room bigger than this? Broken.

I'm not sure it's wide enough for echo.

Well, oh!

Oh, you know you love it

For morning breakfast.

Whatever you think

I can not do. Wena and kids, you know.

Of course.

Well, it is coming. We eat off the ground.

It is clean enough.

Sometimes Fred.

Hello there? Seas.

Good afternoon. Greetings.

Good afternoon.

You have to have something.

But you can ask.

Why did you sit?

I said to you, any questions, I will ask you not to ... you can not.

Right.

I want you to go to the bedroom window.

Take a look at him.

You can see me? I see you

But you remain the same, they do.

Oh ...

Open your predecessor.

I came for a drink.

Now? Now.

It is too late, Freddie.

Lets.

Please.

I do not have anything to drink

I guess.

Go arrived. Pour over you anything.

Pour a drink you love.

What do you have?

Yes.

Cheers.

Cheers.

My love for you

But the court will sit.

Goodnight.

Goodnight.

Hello there? Paul.

However, manufacturing sit?

Girls, I want to have a party.

Yes Who will be invited?

People

I want you to shake off the monster that is trying to invite anyone in the country.

The monster Nano ... and witches, the kingdom of the Zulu priests ... is burned ... to eat on their own.

We have to.

Fill me with you, Trixie?

Robert is wonderful! Is it so hard to deal with what you are friends with?

Thank you, John. I love you guys so much!

Mmm Say money can buy fun, handkerchiefs!

But it is given;

I know you left Paul well.

And this Selig ...

'There must be a reason.

Tell me, the most sexual in the bog ... what part of the car?

Oops!

Wow, good, good!

Oi oe?

I am not an honor!

We are the Glory, handkerchief!

Cheers! Cheers!

Cheers! Cheers!

Thank you my dear! Bog.

Where is Marie?

Not his opinion, Freddie?

Ok

Beautiful, isn't it?

When you say.

Ok

You start to look like one.

What's wrong, Brian?

You should join a rock band, Freddie.

nobody.

Maybe one day you want to get a haircut.

no longer. This is how I was born.

Come!

Let's dance together! Yes!

I don't dance, Freddie.

For this, I need some more.

This is my party, I want you to dance!

We must go.

By the royal king!

We really go.

Oh my God! You disagree

If you are an interesting person, you will become Dickie.

What are you complaining about

You have a little pet.

I have...you are honest.

Honesty is important. Don't you think, Dominic?

Be careful, Fred.

go. Where are you going?

Just kidding.

Freddie, sometimes they're as common.

Good night, Brian

Utterly take them away.

Let's go! The guests you are waiting.

All you want a glass of Wednesday.

Let's go.

Row?

Although dear ... ... ... no expression have finally arrived!

Oms!

Lord, who is the look on me?

You have a set of balls.

Go and drink in hand.

Perhaps ... but it is going to do today and put your hand on me strong.

I got?

I'm sorry.

In order not to hurt you. sorry

It is not I that do it, okay?

I will give you a beer.

And I do not like pain.

Can you tell me where you put him?

You are very handsome.

Who loves me in my uniform

Me too.

So with your friends you will be alone again.

That is and his friend I can make it happy.

Not true

Just not distracted

what?

At the same time I think

I think they can't stand

Total darkness ... I think you are secretly.

I know what it wants

Really?

What are you doing with her?

So keep them in friendship

You want to use it as a friend

I love you.

I love you too, Freddy.

I came to me and found myself when you decide you love yourself.

Can I have your name?

It's Jim, Vol.

Good night, Jim Satyricon Freddie

Or is it good morning?

I need a boat

This is me. This.

You said we will watch?

I have an hour left. Has anyone spoken about that?

No, I think they do it to you too.

Good size

Slide it

All on the def!

Get started!

Thank you, Chrissy was kind.

Jin, everyone, Brian? I AM?

Yes, John, everyone.

I can no longer wait. Go.

Mirze.

Wiha? No you do not want that

Mirze.

Come on, Rog, take your time.

What is it?

Do you remember my last game?

They tell us songs.

So by voice. But it is awesome

This is part of your show.

I want to call ...

I also have a few thoughts on them.

Let’s start here

It was suppressed by the rhythm

Genius.

Thanks, John.

Come on.

That's good.

Now, I want to thank you for the third round applause.

Do not rush.

Rog, be strong.

No teacher?

It is not uncommon to see you without a clone.

It is not uncommon to feel very tired.

I often do.

Ah, you saved time, Rog. That's good.

What is happening?

You will know if you are on time.

I am a fellow educator, not a train driver.

I am late.

Return.

That's good.

So tell me, why don't you play an instrument?

I like to give music listeners what they can do.

Is it okay? Let them be in the group.

So what can they do?

Think ... thousands of people ... do it together.

Huh?

Yes?

What are the words?

♪ a friend, a child, a lot of noise, so

♪ playing in the street be a big day

The mud face-to-face

So real shame ♪

♪ parking Cabaret all over the place;

♪ Is Great

♪ do you throw ♪ do you throw

♪ do you throw ♪ do you throw

Buddha to the boy he is stubborn

♪ screaming in the road

Ghja travel the world one day

Particularly bloody face face

So real shame ♪

Browse your flag everywhere Everivhere

♪ do you throw ♪ do you throw

♪ Is Great

We will throw you throw ♪ ♪ Yes you are!

♪ Buddha was born, poor

Ask your eyes ♪

Once find peace

I'm embarrassed mud to mud in the face

One room Falla put you back!

♪ I do we throw a stone you throw a stone ♪

Right! I feel like I'm biting off a big apple!

Who wants to know a little about me

Okay, play.

Oh oh!

Oh oh! Oh oh!

He has never been with anyone who thought he was as close as the person he met.

More than any group: what do you think?

Queen, how long will you last ...?

Does it suit you?

Dont clear.

However, it should be noted that part of the land ... wrote down the contract.

Well, that's a big number.

Perkins (Perkins) like size.

There is no need to tell here.

Good morning. Yes?

it's good. Everything is fine.

John wants another drink?

Well, Ao Nang and Shera, I'm not feeling well.

This is Coca-Cola. right.

Freddie. Oh yeah.

Oh my God! However, making is ugly! Let me down!

brilliant.

Ah, as far as I know.

I miss you so much

There is a lot to fix.

respectfully

My beloved is David.

David, this is Freddy.

This is a really beautiful sight.

Thank you very much.

You are very kind and I am very grateful.

respectfully.

Where is the ring?

I do not want to travel with something important.

Freddy, you should see that.

You promised to clap.

Ah? Ah

We have to go.

Blessings

Yes yes yes. Needless to say.

That's it!

David, I'm glad to meet you.

About you

good luck

About you

Blessings

Thank you for a long time.

Blessings

Then a special occasion MTV interview ... fly to Houston.

We will return on Friday.

Listen to me now.

You know the buyer

4% of all records sold last year?

the world

Michael Jackson.

Le Jackson 5.

Death is the beginning. (This was literally the word Michael Jackson) 

And I think you can do better.

In fact, he has at all Records offered up himself.

I think for a lot of money, Fred sense.

But you, you want to break the the congregation of you like to call?

If you're just going to soil, and I will show you what to look for.

End your pain.

My disappointments?

Paul?

John, what do you know about.

Maybe I misunderstood.

Yes, sir.

Life.

Do vehicle pull.

Get out. Now? Nonsense What is this?

To this car. He fired him.

What did you say, 'fire'?

I might have.

Freddie be a leader? I should have!

What do you say

The result? How are you, or kill!

And I decieit Christian.

And it does not say clearly seems to be.

Get out of the car now.

Get out!

The result?

Get hurt out of my car! Get out!

If you are hit with the injury Freddie.

I'm sorry.

Get your ass out of here?

Drive?

Oh! Nonsense What is this? To activity!

Hey, look! I want your ass!

To activity!

Do you know anything about this?

I warned him.

pure greed

I tried to break up my family.

We can organize a group.

We do not need him.

How much do you know about what you need?

... like knowing they belong.

Strange Catholic youth in Belfast.

You know...

I think my dad saw you were dying for me ... who I am.

Freddie, I'll take care of you.

But if you can.

So, are you still ruling by law?

Just cricket.

We're in a rock band.

We can not cook this dish.

There's a plate. What is

There's a queen.

Sorry, my love!

Everyone is lost!

Without our raids and divorces!

The group will not make its own decision.

Hi.

Okay, sorry darling.

it happened.

Except from...

New York will rule us.

Have you ever loved it!

Hmmm ... think about it.

Is it high again?

Good job, Colombo.

Mark, you need to stay too long.

Oh, of course. I'm here, am I not with you?

are you?

I don't care about shit.

As long as you can sing.

Not what John said, not what I want to play.

Not exactly.

what does that mean?

I'm tired of bleeding chants.

I'm a club in this industry.

Recognize the body, as they do to the people, they move. Do you mean like salt marsh?

why not?

But does this not mind itself? This group discussion.

Heavy loop? Synthesizer?

If you say so. We are not here

don't we? Isn't this the queen?

What did the queen say?

Well, you can play the drum.

son of ule.

Well, let's see the real boxer!

Roger, keep it simple! Take it easy!

Take it easy.

Well, Muhammad Ali.

go with ...

This is a really cool coral reef.

Um what you said

very good

So if everything is closed and the game starts, you will ...

It started. be quiet!

Steve goes on the road ♪

And his lips ♪

However ♪ does not sound healthy feet;

A machine gun ready to go

Are you ready

♪ Are you ready for it?

Hanging hanging on the edge of your seat?

Well, from the door of the globes are the reward, I will do; Clean up.

The sound of my strokes.

Oh, that was unexpected. Give me what I want.

I can do it.

lets go!

Steve goes on the road ♪

And his lips ♪

Do not be like the roar of the ♪ down at his feet,

A machine gun ready to go

♪ Hey are you ready to be ready?

Hanging hanging on the edge of your seat?

♪ Torn from ball to door

♪ Links

♪ To the sound of the blows yes

♪ One bites the dust

♪ One bites the dust

♪ Different is lost, lost

♪ One bites the dust because it's a good idea. ♪ Glory

I love you too and then you double it.

♪ I'm going, what do you think?

♪ You are missing no?

Take me all my stuff

Me too, so not only ♪

♪ Happy are you happy?

♪ Can withstand heat for how long?

♪ Torn from ball to door

♪ Sound of Beats See Beats! Steve goes on the road ♪♪

And his lips ♪

However ♪ does not sound healthy feet;

A machine gun ready to go

Are you ready

♪ Are you ready for it?

Hanging hanging on the edge of your seat?

Well, from the door of the globes are the reward, I will do; Clean up.

The sound of my strokes.

Oh, that was unexpected. Give me what I want.

I can do it.

lets go!

Steve goes on the road ♪

And his lips ♪

Do not be like the roar of the ♪ down at his feet,

A machine gun ready to go

♪ Hey are you ready to be ready?

Hanging hanging on the edge of your seat?

♪ Torn from ball to door

♪ Links

♪ To the sound of the blows yes

♪ One bites the dust

♪ One bites the dust

♪ Different is lost, lost

♪ One bites the dust because it's a good idea. ♪ Glory

I love you too and then you double it.

♪ I'm going, what do you think?

♪ You are missing no?

Take me all my stuff

Me too, so not only ♪

♪ Happy are you happy?

♪ Can withstand heat for how long?

♪ Torn from ball to door

♪ Sound of Beats See Beats! ♪

However, production is dull!

However, production is dull! The queen is unknown as a leader...the leader of the Queen Victoria band...do you feel inside?

I am not a leader, I am the lead singer Kevin.

However, production is dull! -Freddie asked.

Want money

No, this is a stupid question.

Calm down, Fred. What's next?

, Perkins, is this tooth, is your brand?

Why don't they fix my teeth?

I live in England. I don't want to stand out.

next ...

Why not an ordinary person?

This is a question for fools.

This is a stupid question.

There are more songs in real life than you line up...

"Love is roulette"?

Are you a place to connect with your partners...not everything you own?

which one?

I don’t know, I still don’t understand God’s love.

But the one who did one thing, Freddie.

The best question may be God.

This is the recipient.

However, the work convinced her of her personal life... There are many photos in the tabloid that make you look for someone who is sick or drunk.

That's not a drunkard, is it?

If anyone is interested, I caught a cold last week.

Maybe we will be happy to answer questions about colds...

I want to talk about this list.

Does anyone have questions about music?

However, production is dull! However, production is dull! However, production is dull!

Freddy! Freddie, your value ... it's Zoroastrianism pushing it a problem.

I want to know how they affect your role in society?

Is it music?

My parents died in the fire.

I know it's not true, is it?

Killž in bitevní loď zaplatila, bylo na něm, aby ho probudil.

Are your friends often proud of you?

Is that what they want?

Hodně štěstí.

I don't think so.

Does anyone want to talk about this album?

Freddy! Freddy! Freddy!

Can you answer my question?

That's great.

Close up!

Freddie, jak rád říkáš your sexual orientation?

And what about the rumors that you are not having sex?

Honey, I'm just a music prostitute.

Can you answer this question?

Honey, what's your name?

Bomb Bimb

Shelley. Must be

Do you legs?

Ha ha!

Can you answer this question?

We are humble here.

You know, there are four people.

Freddie, what are you afraid of?

Take seek

OPO sejatine

Are you honest?

Some parents lie?

I do not lie

Followers of the truth you need to know about Freddie.

Please answer this question

This is the job

Small.

Is dismayed by reason of that which is to the sight of Sed vestibulum blandit Vivamus?

Parents? On your gender?

What? nopo nopo

Are you honest?

To sign another contract

You need to know the truth followers.

If readers want to know.

Want to know what readers! What do you want to know?

Go on, and live ♪

♪ I can not live without it

Default without ♪

♪ eyes without you

♪ I do not want to live alone

Glory

God knows

I am born

♪ Can not see children?

I want to get rid of ♪ ♪ Brilliant! Can I get up now?

anything else

No you can not.

I want to draw. Save me!

Is Freddie in you?

But, is the manufacturer sitting?

It's here.

We can no longer settle it.

But, is the manufacturer sitting?

MTV bans our country.

Young Americans. We helped give birth to MTV.

It's America.

He personally divided the Puritans.

The United States will never drink again.

I have a complaint.

You were not, baby, I'm thinking about ..., I'll understand what's going on.

We will not do that.

Because even though I wrote to you, I can not be a damn thing.

It is not.

Crazy and Freddie Transvest.

Freddie called. Freddie theme.

It's a boring drink. Is it like that?

Album, tour, album, tour.

I want something else.

We're a band. Also bonds.

Album, tour, album, tour.

Well, I need a break.

you are sick.

What did you say, Freddie?

I signed a contract with a record.

What did you do? Without us real?

How are you?

Look, I would not say that if I did not re-register.

The Queen will continue.

But at any other point.

you know what it is? I have to grow up

The song is! "leave"?

"Spread wings and chicken away from me."

"Spread wings and chicken away from me."

album?

Two one.

Go back. One more word ... and I'll throw you out the window of bloodshed.

Bina Orte Heitan, Freddy. I mean ... it will take years. Abur Bat Layala Zara.

I do not believe that.

Some?

What did you pay for?

I want to know how much I paid you ...

$ 4 million!

This is more than a deal with Kevin.

Ecosi, Routine killed us.

Isan Biharko Zinokila Tarte I Love You I Love You Pat Argodio Goztatic

Isan Nahi Dutt, La Religion Disco Horingo Apastia ... Singlia ... Haskenku, Idazzi Zuen Zer ...

You must request.

Freddy, a relative of Pat Gara.

Ezz Dojo!

Aisha Gaara's family!

You have a family, children, women.

Heart rate drops

You have 4 million. Maybe you need to buy a family.

I would not negotiate to see myself.

Flexibility?

Try playing?

You worked at Heathrow before you got the chance.

Nee Gabi, Weekend 12/8 Aldis Patria Jolly Ordina Goetzen, I was, I was Dennista, Corowa, Etta Angora Gantzita.

Ita zur Burua.

Well, you Dr. Brian May is ... an amazing writer on the universe ... no one has ever read it.

And a headache ... all my life ... nothing came to my mind.

I studied electrical engineering.

Does the building meet the requirements?

It adorns my love.

Kevin Hill Berry Dozo.

Oh, do not, give me a kiss to him,

Perkins, you need us.

There is more than you think

it is not necessary

It is done?

Paul. Freddy Are not you speaking to me?

How _innocently_, Mary, is that there can be no answer.

Always work day and night.

I called you sure?

Do not worry, it's safe.

I call it

Happiness.

Many appealing than they are?

Dirty shit shit shit!

Plucked

In this way, wait a minute.

More than three open

Why do not need to talk to him?

This only works flowers.

And tried to calm him down.

The law of Paul; and I even want to know DJ?

For the same reason.

In this salad a hangover Cushi

Plays Philadelphia and similar games in London.

May the summer season.

Queen's side.

It really has just been targeted.

But I will definitely give it up.

You will be caught.

Good evening.

Good evening. I came in, they went to.

Why didn’t you come here, all of you!

Not only have I heard and phoned and phoned and just ... dreamed and lost.

No way. I was working, that's it.

Download Orff, with my lamp burning at each end.

Yes, but this is divine enlightenment.

For whether we need an condition.

I want .

I miss.

Hear this now, and I will finish album.

you.

In the.

I be own.

What of life.

However, sitting manufacturing ...

What about the queen?

Jim told me he tried to speak and live ... do not call for help.

That means healthy?

Did not you hear?

Freddie, the care of these things is the greatest of all times or all the time.

He wants hunger in Africa.

And it may not be advantageous to Paul.

Quit your job.

May it be good to do and does not come to an end.

In the morning, at my house, a friend, and there shall be no end.

Sed vestibulum blandit Vivamus I am with you can not live with.

Of course you can. I need you, Mary.

Download Orff, I am with child.

What can you do?

How can I?

Carl, this has nothing to do with you.

Let's go. Enter.

I bought a few.

Freddie.

For endurance are widely used.

Seas.

The most remarkable.

Mark. All come on again.

Freezing of our guests.

I know you want to stop.

I'm looking for a place.

I didn't stop either.

Rubber Mary, wait. Such

You tell me your dreams

What?

I tried to tell you, but I wanted to talk to my father.

You must tell me ... you will not speak.

Because they have no voice.

Freddie, come say hello to the new guest.

You will die to meet you.

This is a; my Love.

the sea!

Mary is glad to meet you.

but I.

We ...

I'm confused.

Freddie, you don't have to.

That is why it is so popular.

Me and Brian DC, your Roger.

enough

But those who don't care about you ...

Paul doesn't care.

Not here, Freddie.

I'm back

At home.

However, to produce a bland!

How do you do? Catching your death.

Forever: why didn't you tell me to help?

African charity gig?

It's obscene.

I don't want to waste your time.

He said to me.

It's true. I did.

Now, when you forget

Something I always forget.

Come now with drinks.

You're done

What are you doing?

I want to protect myself in life.

"For I am the only one left, and they accuse me of everything.

You get me a check.

I did

The end

Did you all go?

I think it's photos.

I know who you are, Freddie Mercury.

You know when you know where to store wine

I really?

I'll give you a fly.

Dirty are small fruit flies.

The rest of the dinner.

Well, you don't have a lot of time to have an effect.

In this way, jump

Looking for pictures and stories.

Another promise.

I will never do it again!

always

Not yet.

But, Peter, that may not be good.

Friends, do not look at this.

But he was not, he was just a man.

All these stories, even if Freddy Mercury is ... ... publishers and more.

Yes?

Or the judge and the truth? Just like that.

I will not run with his fans.

It is not for the public good. O Jo ...

All these lead and wild animals, no other medicine available, were abandoned ... ... every loving night, not at work.

So, really, do you see them later?

The Bohemians met while Carl was working.

And now ... Perkins' love for music is not the same.

Yes?

Yes?

Miami

Do you?

What to do now?

The Queen of Africa ... wants to play this concert.

There is something else ...

Does it help you to be healthy?

Freddy explained the details well.

This is serious.

Required ...

I need to meet my mother again.

Freddy, do not say what you want me to do to you.

There are severe.

If the ... pray with me.

Tell him, therefore, to provoke me to want to talk about.

Just a conversation.

We are family.

Do you see the weapons of the house of ... ... all the time.

I am not able to call.

Thank you...

C.

For example boyfriend is something more than all else ... maybe ... Mercury Perkins How do you describe him personally?

To me, Freddy always crying child who is afraid of being alone in a scary ... ....

You know, like what he saw.

Hope.

In grave and near the road.

where are they?

It was late.

Hello.

C.

If one wants to make tea, coffee ... ... just look cutlery.

... This is the first time anyone wants?

I want to start.

I was injured.

By this I mean that ...

I need anger.

So that was lifted by the revolution ...

Oh, crazy teacher.

Starting difficult.

Look, I'm happy that the shirt off my mark ... and me.

Or is it not able now to call to you, a simple question.

Knowledge is infinite.

What, then, show mercy to me all of this?

What is it, for whatever you want, Freddy?

I will let you.

? Რ? Can we go now? No.

I came to Munich.

He took many children.

He told them exactly what I wanted to do with the request and ...

Or he.

This push from Roger.

No one wants to write.

None of the fun shows.

I need you.

And I need you.

Let's face it.

You are not bad without four, we mixed the gods we worship.

continue like this

The name of your place.

Can you tell us which Frederick you like right now?

What are you busy with?

I just want.

And that will be all. They just need a little time.

But what if there is no time?

What are you doing, John?

If you want him back to you.

We decided ...

What is this?

Everyone ... who wrote this song, music does not matter, ... she is the queen.

She is not with us as the Mother of the Queen.

Because all money is tied up and divided into four ways.

It is possible

We have problems of the people around you.

On the floor of the house. I shot him.

Why? The villain.

The rest?

Bob Geldof.

I called charge to express yourself in line for Live Aid concert ... but now I want an answer.

You must decide.

Relay and sold everything.

100,000 people at Wembley ...

100,000 people are in a global TV audience of 150 countries ... Philadelphia JFK Stadium ...

13 satellites.

There are only three of them: the Olympic Games.

We have not played in years.

This is a bit suicidal to play again ... and for the first time in the millions.

Try over 1.5 billion.

"These are the four that the old dinosaur?"

"Unknown Where is it?"

This is a 20 minute set. All the same the.

Jagger, Bowie ...

Her ...

He McCartney ...

Host Zeppelin ...

Phil Collins, REO Speedwagon ...

Bob Dylan.

Definitely a great crowd.

This commits himself.

look

All things to wake up the next day of the concert ... ... and I know that if I do not any of us ... on our part, we will do, until I die, for I regret that.

Welcome.

Every day there are two receiving good news in San Francisco ...

"If you are still here, there is no cure."

In 1983, when physicians and Americans separated themselves in France ... further research was carried out first, led by important studies.

The way the body uses it to destroy aliquot ... ... has found a cure, but it has been done for years.

Well done ... new blood tests should be continued after not ... until blood clots have spread.

However, this does not apply to experiments.

What makes dreams come true;

But what has escaped us?

Who wants to live forever?

Who wants to live forever?

It is not special to us

We decided to do ♪

Only one in the world

Cut short ♪ ♪

Cogitesne?

Therefore, we must use the existing therapies.

Nothing worked, Freddie.

Two!

I have

he has

Mmm-hmm.

Call it? Yes, Niagara.

sorry

I like shit

You are all beautiful, your voice is good.

did you know

My throat is like a lion's den.

Stay a week longer.

We will get there

Yes, we are in a good place, Fred.

You need a little rest.

Yes

Looking for water, fat?

Yes, there is some food along the way. Can I

We are just experts ...

No, not at all. Simple wine

Yes, that sounds very bad to me, it seems BT is not for me either.

Before leaving ...

Can I sit twice

See what is mentioned above?

I already have

what do you want

HELP. (Was the word AIDS)

I want you to listen to me.

Fred, I'm sorry.

Brian, stop.

It should not be.

Now ... it’s among us.

It's OK? Just us.

And please ... if you got ... noise or frown, or worse ... when you show my love ... it is a sign.

Minutes can be used to create music ... which I like to do with the rest of the time for me.

I do not have time to suffer ... the boy who screamed AIDS, memory story.

No, I decided who I was.

I will like my birth.

Entrepreneur ... he gives people who they want.

Touch the sky.

Freddie smokes in Mercury.

That's a myth, Fred.

You feed me.

We are all tales.

But you are right, I am fiction.

Let me set the tone ... and we drill a hole in the roof of the stadium.

True, Wembley does not have a roof.

It's OK. No, that's right. Not

Then we sounded the trumpet in the sky.

Now, even if you cry like those three little girls ...

I still love you.

Nothing, really. It's OK.

Inu? Is!

Or ten?

What do you see?

Do you think this can be done better?

All critics.

12 hours in London.

7:00 in Philadelphia.

Service time worldwide.

If you have a credit card number ... you can use it to make calls.

However, it promises to be.

He has no money to spend on his salvation ... and everything does not play out in his anger.

When you play the health of others.

Well now expensive!

Call to get the money.

But you get a lot of things ... If people will starve to death for the weak, you will not understand.

We want to be in this world with millions of pounds.

By phone, today before 10:00.

Do you know what level ... in London?

Well, I just don’t want to clarify you.

What are you doing, Freddie?

I was a little lost, to be honest.

You are right.

I can't do it with your friends.

You want tea to be with me

tea?

So, Jim: How do you know Carl?

with your?

Jim my friend.

It's amazing to have friends.

Matai. He is the son.

Thank you very much.

Freddie? My name is Paige, Freddie.

We have to go, Mum.

But I have beets here.

What is “I will”?

We have to go to Wembley.

Don't you think so?

Jim has never been to a rock concert.

Joint project.

There are also Kevin Live games.

We are all trying our best to starve our children to death in Africa ... no one gets paid.

Positive attitudes, positive words, positive actions.

Dad was just teaching me.

I love Beta.

Turo is just dry. I love my mom too.

In fact ...

I kiss you when I’m on stage.

Kashi ... ki le TV.

Hello, Mary! Hey, Brian!

We have come to wish you success.

Hello my love.

Hi there.

Mary, David ... or Jim.

Jim ...

Mary and David.

Nice to meet you.

Hi there. Hi there.

I'll see you later.

I don't think you see anything here. Go with them.

What do we think about David?

Good story.

I think it's sex.

We'll be there in a minute.

one two one two

It was almost us.

Are we ready?

Feeling good?

And we had a complaint about the noise.

From a woman in Belgium.

Anyway, at least we didn’t go down without explaining myself first.

Queen!

Lana Masiofo ...

Queen! See the latter, see.

There is nothing

♪ ana

When killed, there is only one person only,

See, removed the gun from the gun to your head

The Trig Trigger pulled my now, and he died

♪ ana

♪ life a little late

♪ will be Instead, he had it all away

Glory ♪ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

♪ But do not cry

♪ If he does not come back again tomorrow

Go ye into the ♪, to go

Really does not matter

Too late, too

Since coming and now

♪ sending tremors my spine

The body is assembled ♪

Well, whoever he is of you ♪

I must go

♪ I will leave you in all truth, face

Glory ♪ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

♪ I do not want to die

Would I had never been born at any time ♪

He sees only light

Friend My friend is only on teenage nights

And I know everything

It I heard it on the radio

Ancient has given you ancient stars

The Martian war and the Martian world have invaded

It made me laugh

You think we can fly

Do not make background noise

Background of girls for girls and boys

Only one person can take care of her

Is the man complaining?

You had power

Big being big is still good

Radio!

Everything you hear,

♪ Ga Ga Radio

Radio Goo Goo

♪ Ga Ga Radio

Everything you hear,

♪ Ga Ga Radio

Radio Goo Goo

♪ Ga Ga Radio

Everything you hear,

♪ Ga Ga Radio

♪ bla bla radio

Radio, What's New?

Radio

Someone still loves you

V Sevadi

♪

Oh, oh!

Oh, oh!

Good! Good!

Hello! Drop the hammer!

We stand here or fall!

History doesn't capture it as a whole

Equip the bed and spread the light

: Your mercy, don't go home at night,

Don't waste your time

The bell rings, but he doesn't answer,

We are all, it's coming,

Yes! Landfill in it,

every night

So you are just a part of autumn,

But raise your face to the west

Place your hand on the straight line of the game

Then you have time to knock it down with a pestle

Rich or poor or famous? Yes? Live help.

peace? Live help.

peace? Live help. peace? This is life support.

Ohno

Hello, lock the door, live help.

Did she hit a million? One million pounds!

One million pounds!

Thank you very much. large.

It ’s deep, supreme pride,

And behind the mushroom mushroom

5 suggests that the recorded miracle cannot be heard

However, all volumes are loud

So what are you going to tell them about the fight?

Contains a hammer

Hammerfall

so ♪

So, again!

"Waiting for the hammer to fall."

I try again!

♪ I have paid a membership fee

Many times ♪

Sam did you sentence

But, ♪ I am not a crime,

♪ bad mistakes

I made some ♪

1 Sam kicked sand in his face

However, it is ♪

♪ We are the champions, my friends

And to keep the end ♪

♪ we are champions

♪ we are champions

No time for losers ♪

Jer, "because we are champions

♪ world

♪ bowed

The curtain is ♪

Up the right to see my honor and happiness

Consequently all ♪

Thank you ♪

However, no bed rose ♪

Like a jar

I believe that the right to petition for all people comes before this

♪ I also lose a lamb

♪ I died a good friend

We will continue to fight until the end

I'm dead

I'm dead

There is no time for victims

And "We are guilty

♪ I died a good friend

We will continue to fight to the end

I'm dead

I'm dead

There is no time for victims

And "We are guilty

the world

Baby!

I love you!


End file.
